No, definitivamente el conjuro no funciona
by Himiko-chan Hirisashi
Summary: Akihiko contuvo el aliento al percatarse de aquella situación tan distinta a la habitual; Hiroki no lo rechazó como lo hacía cada vez que Usami le hacía un conjuro... Y cuando su corazón comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente se dio cuenta que aquél ya no era un conjuro... One-shot de Junjou Minimum


**De antemano les agradezco por pasarse a este pequeño rincón de ffnet. Sólo con el disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen sino a nuestra adorada Shungiku Nakamura y sus amados espacios en blanco que nos sirven para escribir ¡lo que sé nos plazca!**

De verdad deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que las lágrimas fueran limitadas y se acabasen pronto para que terminara de llorar lo más rápido posible y continuar como si su vida fuere feliz aunque sabía que aquello era una completa farsa: ni su vida era feliz ni sus lágrimas paraban de resbalar por sus mejillas un tanto teñidas de rojo por tanta depresión que demacraba su pequeño rostro moreno.

Respiró profundo e hizo el esfuerzo mental de recordar todas las tareas y obligaciones que debía cumplir por lo que con pesadumbres se levantó de su cama y se dispuso a ordenar su habitación, la cual se encontraba impecable a excepción de unas cuantas cosas no bien guardadas en su armario, suficiente para tener una excusa y parar de llorar, pero apenas divisó el sable que usaba para practicar Kendo sus ojos chocolate volvieron a inundarse de lágrimas que tuvieron que ser abruptamente retenidas al escuchar los toques de la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Hiroki?- Esa voz lo desestabilizó. Había dejado de ir al cuartel secreto que compartía con Akihiko por primera vez desde que se conocieron en ese lugar; inclusive ya había llegado llorando a ese cuartel pero ahora su tristeza era tan grande que la vergüenza que su mejor amigo lo viera en ese estado lo hizo quedarse en casa sin avisarle.

-¿Hiroki?-

-¡No entres!- y cómo si le hubiera dicho lo contrario, Usami abrió la puerta inmediatamente y divisó la espalda de Hiroki, un leve sollozo lo hizo preocuparse.

-¿estás bien?-

-sí ahora lárgate- hizo un intento fallido por sonar tranquilo pero el sable que tenía en su mano cuando se volteó para darle la espalda a Akihiko le causaba recuerdos demasiado dolorosos

-no-

-¿no?, es mí cuarto si digo que te vayas, ¡te vas!- replicó Hiroki frente a la negativa de su amigo ya que no estaba para soportar la ingenuidad del peligris quien, contrario a marcharse, encaminó sus pasos hacia Hiroki, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Su mano blanca se deslizó para tocar con sus yemas la mano de Hiroki lo que hizo que éste la quitara inmediatamente

-¡No!... me toques- dijo lo último en un susurro sin embargo Akihiko le hizo caso omiso y le sujeto la mano en la que portaba el sable. Inmediatamente Hiroki se volteó enojado apartando su mano con tanta fuerza que el sable cayó al lado de los dos chicos que ahora estaban frente a frente.

El ruido sordo del arma cayendo al suelo y la cara de ángel de su mejor amigo lo hicieron perder la poca fuerza que tenía para contener las lágrimas haciendo que inevitablemente cayeran en abundancia. A penas podía divisar a Akihiko a través de su mar de llanto, hubiera preferido que él no lo viera así de desconsolado pero ya no tenía fuerzas siquiera para insultarlo; simplemente los ojos azulados que tenía enfrente lo invitaban a seguir llorando su desgracia; sin embargo, a penas pasaron un par de segundos cuando notó que aquel rostro angelical se acercaba a su boca y antes que pudiera hacerle el "conjuro" separó su rostro intentando empujar inútilmente a Akihiko mientras limpiaba con su antebrazo las lágrimas en su rostro

-¡Baka!- dio un paso para atrás y sus piernas flaquearon haciendo que cayera al suelo

-¿estás bien?-

-¡Claro que no idiota!, ¡no estoy bien! ¡nada está bien!-

-¿por qué no llegaste?- mantuvo su distancia prudente porque sabía que si se acercaba demasiado, Hiroki agarraría cualquier cosa que tuviera a su alcance para lanzarla contra él.

-¡qué te importa!-

-sí me importa-

-¡claro que no!- inconscientemente volteó a ver al sable tirado que había tenido en sus manos minutos atrás… "no lo entenderías" pensó mientras nuevas lágrimas salían por sus avellanados ojos

-¿es por Kendo?... ¿Qué pasó con la competencia estatal?-

-no voy- recalcó en un hilo de voz con la mirada perdida aún en el arma lejos de él;

-¿por qué?- preguntó después de varios segundos de pensarlo. Ya sabía la respuesta, no quería preguntarla pero sí quería que Hiroki se desahogara de aquel nudo en la garganta que le impedía incluso respirar y aunque aquello implicará que gritase, se enojase y lo insultase; soportaría todo eso para esperar que Hiroki parase de llorar.

-El sensei escogió a los tres gakusei que irían a estatales y no me escogió- Bajó su rostro, se odiaba a sí mismo por su actitud infantil pero en verdad dolía fracasar… -creí que en serio iría yo…- apretó sus pequeños puños esperando que le doliesen más de lo que le dolía el corazón. Y de pronto su concentración en intentar que le sangrara la mano se desvió hacia Akihiko que se había acercado de nuevo hacia él. Su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente y sus mejillas se tornaron más rojas de lo que ya estaban, odiaba ese sentimiento, no era ni el momento ni el lugar para que Akihiko volviera a intentar un conjuro o a acercarse tanto como lo hacía ahora pero ya conocía a su mejor amigo así que cerró los ojos esperando por enésima vez que aquellos labios toparan los suyos como tantas otras veces en que él estallaba e inesperadamente Akihiko lograba robarle un beso o, como diría él, hacerle un conjuro para que se tranquilizara; sin embargo, ese beso no llegó… a cambio unos brazos rodearon su torso atrayéndolo hacia Akihiko en un fuerte abrazo por parte del peliblanco. Imposibilitado de luchar contra sus propios sentimientos, dejó de tensar su cuerpo y ocultó su cara en el pecho de Akihiko dejando que las lágrimas corrieran a su gusto.

Un silencio rotundo inundó la habitación, opacado por el sollozo incesable de Hiroki; parecía que jamás se acabarían sus lágrimas que delataban su sentimiento de derrota arraigado para el pequeño niño de diez años. Hiroki desistió completamente de la idea de detener aquellas gotas saladas que empapaban la playera de su mejor amigo, al contario, dejaba que fluyeran hasta ya más no poder porque, dejando a un lado la amargura, sentía que sus lágrimas caían siendo recibidas por Akihiko, como si en vez de ser derramadas por gusto, eran acogidas y comprendidas por quien lo abrazaba con furor. Sin meditarlo sus manos correspondieron el abrazo imitando a Usami y haciendo que su rostro se ocultara bajo la barbilla de él mientras sus lágrimas, menos densas, seguían mojando al ángel que lo había ido a sacar de la penumbra.

Akihiko respiraba acompasadamente, sosteniendo a Hiroki como si fuera un gran oso de felpa; solamente que este parecía estar muriendo en vida. Al principio su preocupación se tornó grande pues Hiroki no se dejaba tocar nunca y mucho menos mostrarse débil frente a él. Sin embargo conforme los minutos pasaban el niño en sus brazos se aferraba más a él mientras sus lágrimas y sollozos le traspasaban el alma a Usami.

Si bien antes era Akihiko quien se sentía desgraciado y Hiroki lo levantaba, ahora era turno de devolverle el favor. Acarició de apoco su cabello color chocolate y cuando notó que Hiroki estuvo calmado hizo ademán de soltarse y levantarse del suelo en donde habían estado todo el tiempo pero Hiroki impidió de inmediato que Akihiko siquiera pudiese moverse.

-no…- mencionó en un susurro mientras miraba a Akihiko aún con ojos llorosos; aquello había sido lo más patético que Hiroki había hecho a su corta edad, pero se rehusaba contundentemente a abandonar aquel abrazo que lo había salvado de sentirse la peor basura del mundo. Quería seguir llorando, aferrado a Usami, hasta que sus lágrimas dejasen de fluir pero su no tan detallado plan fue levemente cambiado cuando sintió dos manos sostener su rostro y limpiar sus lágrimas mientras un par de dulces labios se posaban sobre los suyos.

Aquella situación ya había pasado anteriormente y su reacción siempre había sido empujarlo a varios metros o insultarlo mientras limpiaba su boca con el dorso de su brazo; pero ahora era distinto.

Sus lágrimas que habían durado horas se habían extinto por completo y la tristeza que cargaba había desaparecido inmediatamente; como si aquel gesto hubiera sido el toque final para trasladar todas sus penas hacia Akihiko quien seguía sujetando su rostro.

Tanto tiempo de haberse prometido a sí mismo dejar de pensar estupideces sobre si le gustaba Akihiko y ahora solo necesitaba seguir así; sin pensar, ni recordar. Sus brazos seguían sujetos al abrazó de Akihiko y su mente no reaccionaba ni quería reaccionar; simplemente quería quedarse en la sensación narcótica que le provocaba la falta de consciencia al concentrarse en la sensación de esa boca perfecta que le aturdía y le incitaba todo el tiempo.

Por su parte Akihiko jamás esperó esa actitud de su mejor amigo y por un segundo quiso retractarse pero lo escuchó: El llanto se detuvo. Se quedó estático esperando la respuesta típica de Hiro-san y al no obtenerla una sensación distinta lo invadió; aquel conjuro jamás le había dado una sensación como aquella. Tantas veces que lo había intentado y había funcionado aunque fuera de otra manera, ésta era la primera que Hiroki correspondía su conjuro pero a pesar de ser la reacción que Akihiko siempre esperó, ahora era él el que no encajaba con la situación porque, después de un par de segundos se dio cuenta que aquel no era un conjuro. Inconscientemente cerró los ojos extrañado de que empezara a sentirse diferente, como si también el hubiese hallado respaldo en los labios de Hiroki que se mantenían fuertemente presionados a los suyos; a lo lejos podía escuchar un corazón palpitar muy rápido pero no estaba seguro si era el de él; lo que sí sabía era que el sentimiento que tenía en esos momentos no lo podría dar nunca un conjuro inventado.

Hiroki hubiese querido quedarse así de por vida pero el cansancio de la posición y descargo de energía ganó haciendo que por inercia su cabeza volviera a acomodarse en el pecho de Akihiko. Cerró los ojos con cuidado tratando de conservar aquel momento mágico que había transcurrido en tan pocos segundos

-no funciona-

-que cosa- susurró Hiroki en un hilo de voz para opacar la vergüenza que sentía volver a hablarle mientras sus párpados se sentían más pesados.

-el conjuro-

-si funciona- susurró casi inaudiblemente; acomodando su cabeza, adormecido

-no porque no fue un conjuro…nos dimos un beso-

Esbozó una sonrisa de lado al escuchar un leve ronquido por parte de la persona que tenía en sus brazos. Como pudo se levantó del suelo y cargó a Hiroki hacia su cama, completamente dormido, lo acomodó a un lado y se acostó a la par de él sin quitarle la mirada de encima como había hecho desde que se dio cuenta de su descubrimiento. Rodeó una vez más como cada noche, la cintura de Hiroki para acomodarse y dormir pero su palpitar no se lo permitía y a penas se dio cuenta de ello sonrió levemente, aquella nueva sensación era placentera y por eso no se tomaría el tiempo para pensar, el meditar arruinaba las sensaciones por lo que simplemente hundió su cara en el cuello de Hiroki, asegurándose que jamás le volvería a hacer un conjuro pues nunca funcionaban y en cambio, lo haría sentir mejor con besos pues no sólo Hiroki se sentía mejor sino Akihiko sentía que una sensación nueva y hermosa había nacido con esa palabra con la que Hiroki describía su conjuro y que era diferente a éste.

Un beso era en verdad diferente.

**¡Hola! Gracias a todas por leer, la verdad la pareja junjou mínimum da para mucho y más aún con un Akihiko tan tierno; cualquier corrección les agradecería me la hicieran saber que Hiroki y Akihiko se merecen una historia bien escrita xD**

**¡Hasta otro mínimum!**


End file.
